


Afterglow

by spinner33



Series: Mahina Opu [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next morning after "Half of Heaven"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

Steve spent the night in Catherine’s arms, moaning Danny’s name. 

Danny spent the night in the shower, calling Steve’s name.

Not surprisingly, Steve woke up alone.

Danny woke up with Grace bouncing around in his field of vision. 

“Danno! Get up! We’re late! Let’s go!” his daughter howled at him. Danny was trying to banish a dream involving Steve McGarrett emerging naked from the ocean waves, spear in hand. 

Forty-five minutes later, Detective Williams was at the office. Dress shirt and slacks. Loafers. Tie. Not a hair out of place. Kono lit up when he walked through the front door. 

“Hey there, Hot Lips!” 

“Kiss my Jersey ass,” Danny moaned, giving her the finger as he raced towards his office, intent on obtaining the bottle of aspirin in his top desk drawer. 

“Well ‘Aloha’ and ‘Good Morning’ to you too,” Kono remarked with undaunted glee. “Have you checked your email yet?” 

Danny came to a stop with so many awful thoughts dancing in his brain. No, he had not checked his email. He might never check his email again! Chin Ho poked Williams in the arm as he passed by.

“Heard you boys had a good time last night,” Kelly smiled. 

“Fuck you too,” Danny muttered.

“Thanks for the offer, but not my thing,” Chin retorted. 

“No Catherine?” Danny noted Rollins’ office was open, and she was not at her desk. 

“Observant, aren’t you?” Chin remarked dryly.

Catherine’s absence did not bode well, Danny decided grimly. 

“Danny? Could you come here?” 

A familiar figure clad in army green cargo-pants and a tight gray tee was lurking in the doorway to Steve’s unlit office. All the shades were drawn. The figure rasped Danny’s name a second time, and beckoned him inside with one pale hand. McGarrett was avoiding daylight, shielding his eyes even in the darkened room. He dragged himself back to his desk. He sat down, cushioned his forehead with both palms, and waited. 

Williams shrugged and obeyed the baleful request. They might as well hash this out sooner rather than later. They had a case to solve. 

“Shut the door,” Steve ordered sternly. Danny slammed the portal closed. McGarrett flinched and whimpered. 

“Hangover?” Danny taunted. Steve groaned in reply. “Poor baby. I’d like to say I’m sorry.” 

Steve lifted bleary eyes. He was giving Danny his most soulful, apologetic face. Danny’s resolve was melting, unlike his traitorous dick. 

“Danno, I understand you’re pissed. Take a swing at me. Go ahead. I’m all yours. You can have the first shot.”

Steve must have realized that was a poor choice of words, because Danny snorted. 

“Why ever would I be pissed off at you, Steven?” Danny growled, advancing towards the desk. 

“I’m sorry about last night,” McGarrett winced. 

“Did something happen last night?” Danny asked innocently. Steve was wringing his long hands together. He really was upset about this. 

“I was out of line. I’m tryin’ to apologize. Don’t be a dick about it.”

“Apology duly noted. Acceptance pending. In the meantime, you can go fuck yourself,” Danny growled. He earned a tiny grunt of amusement from Steve. 

“I’m a bastard. I embarrassed you. I violated your personal space. I would be mad at me too, if I were you.”

“I’M NOT MAD, STEVEN!” Danny howled. Steve looked ready to vomit from the audio overload. 

“I know I crossed the line, Danno, but I swear, it won’t happen again.”

“Steve, I’m not mad. I’m thrilled.”

“You’re thrilled?”

“Thrilled.”

“Funny. You sure sound pissed off to me.”

“No, babe, I am speechless with joy. I even wrote about it in my journal. ‘Dear Diary – Steve kissed me. He gave me a woody. OMG – I’m so smitten’.”

Danny spoke the last few words in a baby talk voice. McGarrett’s snort of amusement was abrupt. It was followed by a gravelly groan of pain. He was rubbing his eyes with his fingertips. It was very satisfying to watch him twist between wanting to laugh and wanting to cry. 

“I cannot WAIT to see what other surprises you’ve got up your sleeve,” Danny muttered, arms crossed over his chest. McGarrett wasn’t going down with a fight. 

“Up my sleeve, or down my pants?” Steve rasped, all charm and harm in one. Even Danny was surprised by the delicious, venomous tone. He could not have been more in love then at that moment. He lived for conflict, no less than McGarrett did. 

“You couldn’t possibly have mentioned this tiny detail about yourself before last night?” Danny snarled, fingers curled like claws as he made an angry face. “You couldn’t have eased this into conversation? Couldn’t have emailed me? Couldn’t have sent me an anonymous letter?” 

Steve wanted to laugh. He might have under other circumstances, if he hadn’t been so damned mad. 

“Mentioned what?” Steve cleared his throat and slouched in his office chair. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you’re bisexual?” 

“Maybe because I sensed you’re sensitive on the topic?” Steve offered. It was easy to see the hurt on his face. Shame too. Danny didn’t want to hurt Steve, honestly he didn’t. For a second, he almost dropped to his knees to offer his own apology. 

“Steve, I just….I…I just would like to have been consulted,” Danny blurted. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” Steve roared.

“No.” Danny crossed his arms over his chest again, his default body stance when dealing with McGarrett. 

Steve stared at Danny. Danny stared back. This could have blossomed into a beautiful moment, except Steve went straight for sarcasm. Danny decided that the McGarrett household must have been an acerbic place to grow up, filled with barbs, and buried resentment, and lots of broken door frames.

“I’ll be sure to consult you from now on,” McGarrett taunted with narrowed eyes as he shuffled files around his desk. 

“You do that, babe.” 

“It’s none of your business where I decide to stick my dick.”

Potty Mouth McGarrett. There were few things that turned Danny on more. Williams didn’t fight his reaction smile. McGarrett’s chin wibbled. He wanted to smile back. 

“Steeeeeeeve,” Danny pleaded, arms straight, fingers curled up again, knees slightly bent, body tense with anxiety and anger. 

“Whaaaaat?” Steve pleaded back.

“I’m your partner. I’m your friend. I love you. You’re like the brother I never wanted.”

“That does not mean you get to tell me who to fuck.”

“We’re supposed to trust each other with our lives.”

“I do trust you with my life,” Steve replied anxiously. "How could you ever doubt how I feel about you?" 

“Why didn’t you come to me? I’m hurt. I tell you everything.”

Williams did not bring up the fact that if McGarrett had mentioned this little detail four years ago, Danny might not have spent the last fourteen hundred and sixty odd days filled with self-loathing and risking carpel tunnel syndrome. 

“You do not tell me everything,” Steve accused. 

“Yes, I do.” 

“You do not!”

“I do so!”

“You never mentioned you were a raging homophone.” 

“Homophobe, babe," Danny sighed. 

“Homophobe,” Steve echoed. 

“Steve, I don’t care if you’re bi,” Danny insisted. “Some of my best friends are bi, or gay, or whatever.” 

“Of course they are,” Steve drawled skeptically. 

“Babe, I’m relieved that you finally told me this. Glad you’re learning to share more. Glad you finally grew some balls, and admitted to my face that you spent the better part of a decade in the Navy, SCREWING YOUR WAY ACROSS SEVEN CONTINENTS!” Danny bellowed, his voice rising louder and louder by the second. 

Steve’s stormy eyes became shiny, sharp gimlets of fury. Danny was so proud that he had struck a nerve. 

“You know what, babe?” Steve hissed. 

“What?” Danny snapped.

“I’ve never been to Antarctica.” 

“Really, Steve? Really? That’s your take-away?” Danny howled in frustration. 

“I’m not done. You know what else?! BABE?!”

“What!? BABE!”

“I don’t need your permission or your approval. Until you’re sharing my bed, my sex life is none of your business!” Steve retorted. 

Danny blinked at Steve in disbelief, his mouth falling open. Had he heard him right? Apparently he had. Steve heard himself, and went into full panic mode, squinting, frowning, eyes darting back and forth behind closed lids. 

“I meant to say ‘unless’…..” Steve whispered softly, fingertips massaging his eyes again. Or maybe he was hiding the blush spreading over his cheeks. 

Danny’s only response was that chipmunk laugh. It carried throughout the office. 

“I’m begging you, stop making that sound,” Steve pleaded. Danny headed for the office door. “Where are you going? We’re not done here.” 

Kono and Chin were sprawled against the side of the big computer in the outer office, drying their faces, gasping for breath. Danny flashed both middle fingers at them on his way past, the quintessential display of Jersey nerve. Their laughter was making him burn, even if it was all in good fun. Danny hadn’t crossed the sixteen steps back to his own office before McGarrett was bellowing at him. 

“DETECTIVE WILLIAMS!? BRING YOUR ASS BACK HERE!”

"Only my ass!?" Danny called back. He dug around in his top desk drawer. He returned at a leisurely pace, words dancing in his brain, letting Steve stew in panic and fury. Danny was going to pause only long enough to pitch the bottle of aspirin at Steve. He took an extra second when he saw that Steve had his head down on his arms on his desk. McGarrett was moaning. The aspirin bottle bounced off his back, and rattled around the desktop before Steve blindly put out a hand to stop it. 

“Oh. God. Oh. No.”

“You okay?” Danny asked. 

“Fine,” Steve said in a tiny voice. He sat up, heaving for breath. He glanced at the trash can next to his desk, and back at Danny. Williams knew McGarrett would rather gnaw off his own foot than blow chunks in front of anyone. Danny patted the door frame and turned away. 

“Take a pill. I’ll get you some water,” Danny ordered. 

“Thanks, babe. Love you,” Steve moaned gratefully. 

“Love you too, Slutty Pants,” Danny called back.


End file.
